


If you don't love me now you will never love me again

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Краглин знает, что он словно наркоман, который погряз в этой нездоровой любви, и, хоть она причиняет ему в основном боль, он не хочет, чтобы это когда-либо кончалось.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Йонду/Краглин
Kudos: 5





	If you don't love me now you will never love me again

Краглин кусает губы, чтобы приглушить рвущиеся из его груди стоны, когда Йонду вколачивает его в хлюпкий матрас.  
— Йооон… дуу, — рвано срывается с его губ в момент развязки.  
Ещё несколько агрессивных толчков, и Удонта кончает следом за своим помощником, тяжело рухнув рядом с ним на постель.  
Несколько минут лишь их тяжёлое дыхание разрывает тишину и отдалённый храп опустошителей, после чего Йонду принимает сидячее положение и неспешно одевается.  
— До утра ещё далеко. Останься? — Обфонтери робко проводит ладонью по обнажённой спине своего капитана.  
Йонду ничего не отвечает, продолжая молча одеваться, после чего поднимается, и, не оборачиваясь, покидает тот закуток, в котором он обычно выпускает пар.  
Краглин закрывает ладонями лицо, тяжело вздыхая.  
Это происходит раз за разом, и ничего, абсолютно ничего, не меняется — наутро он снова примеряет на себя роль первого помощника, но не более. Удонта ни единой эмоцией или фразой не напомнит о том, что происходило в одну из таких ночей, что их связь куда значительнее, чем просто командир-помощник. Хотя бы потому, что он действительно сам в это верит. Обфонтери — хороший и верный товарищ (а иногда, в моменты крайней нужды, ещё и временная подстилка), на этом всё. Краглин отлично справляется со своими обязанностями первого помощника, правой руки Опустошителей, неотступно следуя тенью за своим капитаном. И в то же время он тихо скрипит зубами, когда видит, как Йонду уединяется со своей новой «игрушкой» на ночь в очередном борделе. В крайних случаях — напивается вдрызг с остальной бандой, чтобы утром страдать лишь от болезненного похмелья, а не от мук сердечных.  
Краглин знает, что ему ничего не светит, не строит иллюзий о том, что после очередной такой ночи Йонду приласкает его или тихо произнесет заветные слова любви. Но, тем не менее, он не может избавиться от своих чувств к нему. Проклиная своего лидера холодными одинокими ночами, днём он жадно пожирает его взглядом, в душе грезя о том, чтобы снова услышать его горячее дыхание на ухо в пылу страсти, почувствовать его сильные руки, притягивающие ближе за бедра или плечи, и даже тот тягостный момент покинутости, который охватывает его, когда центаврианец выскальзывает из него, тяжело опускаясь рядом.  
Сколько раз он уже клялся себе, что покончит с этим, особенно в те ночи, когда Йонду настолько был поглощен своими нуждами, что забывал о том, что у Краглина они тоже имеются. Он не знал обо всех тех ночах, когда, уходя сразу же после своего удовлетворения, оставлял Обфонтери кусать от обиды подушку и доводить себя до разрядки самому.  
Небольшая и единственная, пожалуй, его отрада заключалась в том, что иногда Йонду удается довести их обоих до такого исступления, что Краглин невольно оставляет на его спине длинные полосы от ногтей. Когда это произошло в первый раз, Удонта посмотрел на него таким тяжёлым взглядом, что первый помощник был уверен, что эта ночь стала их последней. А после он и вовсе перестал обращать на это внимание. Зато Обфонтери хоть так получает свою маленькую месть и радуется мыслям, что на капитане остаются его метки.  
Краглин знает, что он словно наркоман, который погряз в этой нездоровой любви, и, хоть она причиняет ему в основном боль, он не хочет, чтобы это когда-либо кончалось.  
Для себя он решил, что будет стараться быть полезен своему капитану всем, чем сможет, до конца его или своих дней оставаясь неотступной тенью за его плечом. Поэтому он молча будет сносить его безразличие и случайные половые связи, оставаясь навсегда верным лишь ему. Как первым помощником, так и возлюбленным.


End file.
